The present invention relates to an adjustable foot rest, in particular to a foot rest that can be adjusted vertically as well as tilted. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable foot rest that can be adjusted solely through the use of the user's feet.
There is an increasing awareness to provide office furniture and accessories that are comfortable and ergonomic. In this regard, foot rests useful for underneath a work surface such as a desk are becoming more prevalent. To minimize the cost of manufacture, it would be desirable to be able to adjust the foot rest so that a single foot rest can be used by any number of people. It is also desirable to be able to adjust the inclination of the foot rest from the horizontal to provide differing heights upon which a user can rest their feet. It is also desirable to provide a foot rest that can be adjusted solely by using one's feet so that the user does not have to crawl underneath the desk to adjust the foot rest. The present invention solves these needs by providing a foot rest having a foot platform that can be vertically adjusted and tilted by the user using only their feet.